Forlindon
Forlindon (S. "North-song-land"; also S. "Forlinnon" (archaic), Os. "Furelindon", Q. "Forlindônê"; also "Ivrien", S. "Land of Crystal") was the largest surviving region of Beleriand, but least populated part of Lindon, with 14,000 Elves (circa 1643) — less than a third of the population of the realm as a whole. *Population: 14,000 Elves (circa 1643) later: 6,300 Elves. *Military: 800 Warriors and Sailors.8000 Levy Warriors. *Products: Ships, fish, rope, textiles. The Gulf of Lune divides the Elven realm of Lindon into two distinct halves.The geology of Forlindon, the land to the north, was composed of a shale layer over a bedrock of limestone, naturally forming deep valleys and cliff formations. The process of erosion had accelerated after the end of the First Age with the increase in rainfall.Forlindon had the greater area, but the smaller population. The Elves of that region lived in widely scattered villages along the cliffs by the coastline and the western slopes of the Ered Luin.The Land was not a concrete political identity. It was composed of many distinct regions, each governed by a lord or prince: Forlond, Galfalas, Annon Lhun (or Amon Ereb), Barad Annûn, Edenathrad, Dor Maglor, Dor Caranthir and others. The central basin of Forlindon was lightly populated and sprinkled with autonomous hamlets. The small city named Forlond, guarded by the steep walls of a rocky fjord, held several of the Elvish craft known as Sunset-rounders (S. "Pelannun"), ready to take their builders to the Undying Lands. The other urban center of Forlindon, the city of Mithannúnlond, was actually part of a wider metropolitan community of Elves east of the Ered Luin known by Men as the Grey Havens. Though Elves wandered frequently cast to the Tower Hills and south to the Vorn Cape, Elven influence resided primarily on the coasts of Belegaer, the Great Sea. Most Elvish villages nestled peacefully in protected coves and valleys, and few Men ever visited them. Mannish interaction with the Elves took place in Mithlond, the Grey Havens, where enterprising agents of Gondor and Arthedain traded their wares for the exquisite products of the Eldar. The Elves traded only with Men of high moral character, and the prices they demanded made even the most seasoned merchants shudder. The quality of the wine and herbs which flew from Lindon kept trade alive. The Elves discouraged the travels of Men and Dwarves in their land outside of Mithlond , and much remained unknown about the Elven domain by the sea. No doubt it was full of magic, a reflection of the blessed realm of Aman. After the Fall of Beleriand, Gil-galad had led the surviving population of the Elvish realms to the shattered coastline of Middle-earth. The Kingdom of Lindon which he founded there remained gazing ever westward, over the broad expanse of waves which used to be their home and towards the Undying Lands of the Uttermost West. Gil-galad established good relations with the Men of Númenor and forged an alliance which resulted in the overthrow of Sauron at the end of the Second Age. Sadly, the King Gil-galad also perished in that struggle, and his successor Cirdan refused the title of King. Instead. Cirdan ruled as a common Lord over the nobility of Forlindon and Harlindon, and his rule was acknowledged as a wise and peaceful one by all parties. Cirdan was the greatest shipwright of the First Age, and his pupils had not failed his reputation. The ships of Lindon were works of beauty designed to carry Elves on their last journey to the Undying Lands. The population of Forlindon was made up primarily of Sinda Elves, though Elvish folk from throughout Middle-earth often made Lindon their home for a few centuries before they finally sailing into the West. Sinda lords ruled the isolated villages, friendly to other Elves but wary of outsiders. They regarded the Dwarves of the Ered Luin with benign indifference.The friendship between Cirdan and Úri prevented the ancient hostility between the two races from surfacing. On the whole, though, the Elves of Lindon remained aloof from the affairs of the mortal races, finding little common ground between them. It´s Main Regions Celaneriand Dor-i-Caranthir Dor Maglor Eryn Luin Falas-i-Myl Felondolin Forthargelion Galfalas Geleidhien Harthargelion Hub Conath Ivrien Linduin Lothlann Nadhron-i-Nachar Rast Elnoth Sanderinand Talath Annui Taur-Iaur-in-Enyd Thargelion Tol Fuin Tol Himling references *merp.com wikithe scarred category:Lindon category:Region